


Teasing Teacher

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 没有伏地魔





	1. 德拉科2019生贺—26字母

德拉科·马尔福不是很确定自己在做什么。

当然，照目前的状况来看，他正跪在一个男人——也许是男孩，的腿间，并含着一根发育良好的阴茎吮吸。就和他离婚以后的每周天晚上一样，他从不在乎自己的床伴是不是比自己小了二十岁。

坐在办公椅上的阿不思发出一声呻吟，手指插进他的头发里，他的大腿肌肉紧紧贴着德拉科的脸颊。“马尔福教授，”他喘息道，更加用力地挺着腰把自己往德拉科咽喉里撞。

德拉科抬眼往上看，直直对上那双年轻的、欲望高涨的绿眼睛。

——但当这个床伴是你的学生，并且是你学生时代死对头的儿子时，情况好像就稍稍复杂化了。

 

德拉科毕业后设想过许多种未来，其中不包括回到霍格沃茨任教，甚至还凭借那对斯莱特林不加掩饰的偏袒（这似乎是院长传统），当上了自己学院的院长。

他对这个未来并没有不满。毕竟他也爱着霍格沃茨——哪怕是黑暗中的那两年。何况他自己的儿子也是他的学生之一，并光荣地成为斯莱特林几乎最优秀的学生。之所以说几乎，是因为另一个诡异的存在：阿不思·波特。

不论是阿不思还是波特，它们和斯莱特林放在一起时简直令人惊恐的违和。德拉科不得不接受一个在他看来就是迷你波特的男孩成为他学院的一份子，并且像当年抢走他金色飞贼那样，抢走他儿子的魔药课第一名。

噢，他怎么敢——怎么能——他真的是那个魔药成绩可以和隆巴顿相提并论的波特的儿子？而斯科皮就真的完全没有继承到他这份天赋，硬要犯那种会让坩埚炸掉的愚蠢错误？

最让他懊恼的是，作为魔药课教授，他没办法去厌恶一个有无与伦比魔药天赋的学生，哪怕他有波特的绿眼睛、黑头发。而且阿不思绝对和波特不同。他性格沉稳而有礼貌，课后积极问问题又能把握住恰到好处的度；典型的斯莱特林，尽管他的父母都是典型到令人遗憾的格兰芬多。

阿不思向来很擅长隐藏想法。德拉科给他解释魔药的某些步骤时，他的眼睛总是盯着他在羊皮纸上滑动的手指，里面翻腾着些德拉科看不透的东西。但他并没有为此惊慌，斯莱特林都有秘密，除了他那连他都想不通为何会被分进来的单纯儿子以外。

甚至当十六岁的阿不思平静地在他的办公室吐出这个秘密时，他也不是太吃惊。

“我想干你，教授。”在跳动的烛火下，那对冷色的眸子像是变成了某种会热烈燃烧的东西，像一锅沸腾的 魔药……德拉科为自己糟糕的比喻感到抱歉。他的笔尖还停在羊皮纸上，他本来正在等待阿不思对他的解答的反馈。

这非常不应该。但不可否认的是，他因为这句话欲火焚身。

于是德拉科跪在自己得意门生的胯下，着迷地舔舐那根尺寸和年龄不符的阴茎。他快四十了，但这并不妨碍他是个魅力十足的男人，足以让酒吧里那些——现在还包括学校里气血方刚的男孩们，为他神魂颠倒。从阿不思紧抓他头发的力道看，他正努力克制不狠狠地干他的嘴，或直接射出来。德拉科觉得有趣极了，完全恶意地，他退回到顶端，用艳丽的嘴唇包裹着龟头，伸出舌头表演性质地在上面转了一圈。他的眼睛始终向上看着，此时闪动着顽劣和鼓励的光。

阿不思粗喘着，彻底不再忍耐，一下一下用力捣向他的喉咙。他迎合着男孩的节奏吮吸着，后穴一阵阵发痒，渴望什么的照顾。这点耻于承认，但德拉科确实喜欢一定的粗暴对待，比如说被当作飞机杯那样地使用嘴巴，会让他轻易兴奋起来。

他顾不得羞耻，挥挥魔杖脱掉了自己的裤子，微微打开跪在地上的膝盖，向身后探进一根手指。

“看来传言是真的。”阿不思在喘息的间隙说。德拉科用眼神询问他，十分好奇。

“他们都说你是个彻头彻尾的荡妇。”阿不思冷静地陈述，尽管满脸的红晕和沙哑的嗓音降低了效果。“文森特说他在gay bar里见过你，不止一次……斯嘉丽甚至看见你进到瑞德教授的寝室。”

德拉科挑起了眉毛。他吐出嘴里的性器，刻意让它缓慢地滑出嘴唇，发出粘腻的水声。他是真的没想到自己在学生当中的风评是这样的，他一度以为他受到所有人的爱戴和尊重。当然，感觉并不坏——他可从不是个道德标兵。

“我是不是可以认为，我可以关文森特一个禁闭，为他出入不该出入的场合？”

阿不思笑了起来。“你不会的，教授。”他懒懒地说，用性器蹭着德拉科的脸，留下几道湿亮的水迹。“我们都知道你不会惩罚斯莱特林。”

德拉科也狡黠地回以微笑，这点他确实得到了斯内普的真传。“当然，你们这群宠坏了的小混蛋，甚至拿阴茎对着院长的脸。”

“相信我，几乎每个斯莱特林的男孩都想这么做。我们在公共休息室怎么谈论的你……”

德拉科更感兴趣了。他一边因为加进第三根手指发出呻吟，一边问：“怎么？”

“我们说你喜欢男人舔你的屁眼，这时你会发出婊子一样的尖叫。”

“我确实喜欢，”他厚颜无耻地点头，因为这番下流话浑身发热。“继续？”

“我们还猜你有一个放满麻瓜玩意的抽屉，每周你不得不留在学校尽教师责任的那五天，你用那些会振动的玩具把自己操出一桌子水。”

“这点我抗议，我拒绝使用麻瓜的东西。而且男人的屁股是不会自动流水的，我希望你明白。”德拉科傲慢地反驳，突然想起了什么拧紧眉头，“等等，公共休息室？别告诉我斯科皮在里面。”

阿不思不耐烦地啧了一声。“哦，他当然不在。你一尘不染的宝贝儿子甚至从不参与这类话题，他像个乖宝宝一样准时睡觉。”

“我的好斯科，”德拉科满意地说，从地上爬起来，坐到阿不思腿上。“不过我很好奇一点，我以为你也是对这些不感兴趣的类型。”

“我只对你的话题感兴趣，”阿不思嘟哝，要掩饰什么似的咬住在他面前晃悠的浅褐色乳头。德拉科惊叫。

“小坏蛋。不过介于你不带坏斯科的优秀表现，”他用屁股蹭了蹭底下的灼热，“你想要什么奖励？”

阿不思抬高他两瓣屁股，大力揉捏着，用行动回答他。德拉科了然地笑，对准那根阴茎慢慢坐了下去。

“噢噢……真不错。”德拉科呻吟着，一点点下沉直到全部吞进。他坐在根部适应了一会儿，开始试探地上下起伏找自己的敏感点，双手扶在阿不思的肩膀上稳住身体。在龟头蹭过某处的时候，他的手指收紧了，因为强烈的快感向后仰起脖子：“啊！就是这儿！”

阿不思心领神会，抓住他的腰把他用力朝刚刚那里按下去。他没给德拉科多长时间反应，飞快挺起胯部，对他的敏感点发起狂风骤雨的进攻。德拉科被顶得像一只风雨飘摇中的小船般颠簸着，腰软得难以支撑，整个脑袋已经埋进了小斯莱特林的肩膀。他在他耳边不断发出破碎的呻吟和尖叫，阿不思自下而上地深深贯穿着他，势头像要活活把他操坏。

“哈啊……慢点，波特……”他断断续续地恳求道。他已经不是很受得住年轻人的活力和干劲了，他喜欢技巧娴熟的、节奏舒缓的性事，而不是这种完全失去掌控的感觉。好像他迷失在了欲海里。

阿不思不高兴地在他的脖子上咬了一口。“叫我阿不思，教授。你这样总让我觉得在叫我爸爸。”

“好像我平常不是这么叫你的一样。再说，你就不担心叫你教名会让我想起我尊敬的前校长？”德拉科调笑。他总喜欢开阿不思名字的玩笑，借机讽刺波特出神入化的起名技巧。但接着他的笑声就被一阵高亢的惊叫打断；阿不思似乎被惹怒了，正不遗余力地大力操干他。他不知何时已经被放倒在办公桌上，腿被拉得很开，脚掌堪堪踩在桌沿上。这个体位方便了男孩的动作，他掐着他的大腿根，凶狠地往最深处顶着。德拉科有点慌张，他可不想被学生操得没法上课，连忙软下语气道：“阿不思，乖男孩，我们慢点好吗？”

他的态度取悦了年轻的斯莱特林。阿不思立刻改变节奏，深而慢地插进又抽出，俯身在他的锁骨处轻轻啃咬着，舌头在凹陷打转。德拉科满足地哼叫着，抬高一条腿环住阿不思的脖子，脚趾在背上挑逗地画圈。他的阴茎已经很硬了，但他懒得伸手抚慰它，反正照这样下去也用不了多久。

“唔嗯，”阿不思咬住了他的一边乳头。他含住一块乳肉用力嘬着，嘴唇贴在上面吮吸，简直像婴儿在吸奶。同时他用舌尖戳刺碾压乳首，把那里舔得发红肿胀。德拉科难耐地扭动着，“哺乳”的羞耻感让他脸色潮红，又忍不住往阿不思的嘴上凑。

在上下双重的刺激下，德拉科没坚持多久就射了出来。他剧烈地喘息着，下意识绞紧后穴——他的身体现在操蛋的敏感，收缩时甚至能感受到体内那根阴茎上凸起的脉络。为了不被过快逼上第二次高潮，他撑着桌面向后退去，低声恳求道：“阿不思，我用嘴帮你吸出来，拜托？”

阿不思停下来盯着他，认真考虑他的建议。他提出一个要求：“我想射在你脸上。”

“不行，那很难清理——噢！”阿不思抓着他的腰把他用力扯回了他的阴茎，直直狠撞上敏感点。他感到阴茎一阵抽搐，赶紧喊了出来：“操，你想射哪儿就射哪儿！”

体内的怪物满意地抽了出来，放在他的嘴边。他愠怒地瞪了笑盈盈的男孩一眼，张嘴把顶端抿了进去。这回他不打算过分劳累自己，只是含住龟头吮吸，就像吃一根棒棒糖，不时用舌头舔舔。这也足够让临近高潮的阿不思达到顶点，他喘息着抽出来，对准德拉科的脸。魔药教授被颜射时闭紧了眼睛，乳白的液体淅沥沥淋在他乱糟糟的金发和晕红的脸颊上，还有不少挂在嘴角。光是这副画面就几乎能让阿不思再硬一回。

德拉科睁开了眼睛。他的睫毛上都挂着粘液，让他看起来居然可怜兮兮的。阿不思忍不住凑上去亲他，被嫌弃地推开。

“这真是——你是个坏孩子，我要写信给你的家长，让救世主拯救世界的同时别放松了家庭教育。”他一边絮絮叨叨一边用手指刮下脸上的液体，恶劣地在阿不思的注视下舔掉。阿不思不为所动，微笑着替他收拾被打乱的魔药作业。

“你不会想让爸爸知道的——或者更糟的，我妈妈？”

德拉科想象了一下被一群愤怒的韦斯莱包围，打了打冷战。

“噢，该死，明明被干的是我？”

“我还未成年呢，教授。”

fin.


	2. 情人絮语

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有伏地魔

五年级正是大多数同届的学生分化的年龄，德拉科·马尔福也不例外。他分化成了omega。

他自己倒是没多大想法，只要不是beta就好——尽管性别歧视已经和血统论一样过时，但正如他仍然秉持着纯血至上的观念，看不起普普通通无色无味的beta也不让人意外。不必想半个学院的alpha都会围着他转，他对自己的长相和家世很有自信，也享受着被众星捧月的感觉。唯一一件让他不大舒坦的事就是哈利·波特是个alpha，去挑衅的时候总会被人误认为在引起他的注意——连波特本人都不直接跟他对呛了，而是采取忍让的态度，让他每次都像一拳打在棉花上似的憋屈。

德拉科满面春风地走在回休息室的路上，怀里还抱着一盒刚刚被仰慕者送给他的巧克力，是他喜欢的牛奶注心。他甚至赏给了那个长相稚嫩的男孩一个微笑，不过他可能学不会怎样让一个笑容没有那么多嘲讽意味——那孩子后来是低着头走的。

休息室里只有布雷斯一个人，正翻着一本什么杂志在看。德拉科剥出一颗巧克力，挤到他身边的沙发上伸头去看：草莓蛋糕的做法。他将巧克力塞进嘴里，皱着眉看向一脸无辜的好友：“你，草莓蛋糕？”

“女生推荐我看的，这只是其中一页。”布雷斯把杂志往边上一丢，烦恼地揉了揉额头，注意到桌上的包装盒：“又是别人送的？”

“嗯。”德拉科含含糊糊地说，圆滚滚的巧克力球被他含在嘴里鼓捣来鼓捣去，腮帮子上时不时鼓起一块，“味道还不错，你可以拿一个吃。”

布雷斯耸肩，他对别人送给德拉科的甜食可不感兴趣。他仰靠在沙发上，和德拉科肩并着肩腿挨着腿，突然闻到一股子若有若无的蜂蜜牛奶味。这几天似乎是德拉科的发情期，在最贵的抑制剂作用下，他和平常几乎没什么不一样——除了更嗜甜和粘人。是的，德拉科自己都没意识到，一到这个时候他就很喜欢挨着布雷斯。

“算了，我还是想尝一个。”布雷斯开口道。但他的视线并没有转向桌子，而是紧盯着毫无自觉的金发少爷。

“自己去拿……唔唔！”德拉科突然被身边的人吻住，对方的舌头灵巧地探进来，在口腔内勾着他的舌尖争强那块儿化得差不多的巧克力。根本没有准备的他被经验丰富的布莱斯吻得毫无还手之力，脸颊泛起红晕——终于，布莱斯放开了他，笑得眉眼弯弯：“果然还是太甜了。”

“你有病。”德拉科得出结论，够着胳膊又去拿了一块。布雷斯继续和那本不明所以的杂志作斗争。

他们这种奇奇怪怪的关系从德拉科分化以来保持到现在。他们接吻，互相抚慰，在德拉科不安的时候布雷斯会用自己的气味安抚性地包裹住他，可他们不是恋人。

德拉科窝在布雷斯的气息里，心满意足地吃着糖，舒服得像只加菲猫——他的眼皮甚至开始打起了架。布雷斯放下杂志把快要融化的omega扶起来往寝室里拖，被拖着的家伙心安理得地软在他怀里，乖乖被塞进被子里盖好。

“嘿布雷斯。”德拉科叫住正要拉上帘子的布雷斯。“我们可以形婚。”

布雷斯深以为然地点点头。

“很有想法。正好也算门当户对。”

“而且可以保持和现在一样——我不管你和谁约会，你也不管我。”

两人越说越能达成共识，正当德拉科都快要把他们什么时候去见家长定下来时，布雷斯突然按了按他的脑袋，引出主人几声不满的哼哼。alpha眯了眯黑色的眼睛。

“——但我果然还是更想找个真正的伴侣，”他笑着说，“别看我这样，认真起来是很专情的。”

“哦，得了吧。”德拉科挥开他的手鄙夷道。“拒绝马尔福你会后悔的。”

“那可真叫我害怕，晚安甜心。”布雷斯轻浮地摸了摸德拉科的脸，拉上了床帘。

德拉科闷闷地擦了擦被摸的地方，有点不高兴。亏他还以为自己提出了个完美的建议，居然有人会拒绝他——除了波特还没有人拒绝过他，他咬牙切齿地想。床铺上似乎还残留着布雷斯的古龙水味，马尔福少爷嫌弃地抽了抽鼻子，摸出魔杖丢了个清理一新。

 

德拉科的心情最近不大好，总爱踹东西。当高尔一天内被第三十三次踹小腿后，他忍无可忍地叫起来：“马尔福，你怎么了？”

反正四下无人——德拉科习惯了在这个跟班面前抱怨一切，于是坦率地说：“我失恋了。”顺便再补上一脚。

高尔塞满零食的大脑显然没意识到这件事的严重性，不能理解似的耸耸肩，又往嘴里送了一个德拉科的巧克力。

该死的布雷斯……德拉科愤愤地咬着嘴唇，马尔福的自尊心让他再也不可能主动示好，相反，他要对他恶语相向，就像对波特那样。他邪恶地笑起来。

然而事实证明，斯莱特林永远比格兰芬多难对付得多。面对德拉科一系列小孩子似的行径，巧克力肤色的男孩只是懒懒地将手中的杂志再翻一页——德拉科注意到他又换了一本，然后眼都不抬地说：“你爸爸寄的抑制剂过期了吗？让发情的小omega这么暴躁。”

“我的抑制剂没有任何问题。”德拉科冷笑道，“倒是你，脑子是被粉红巨怪啃坏了么？一天到晚看这些……”他斟酌着形容词，“低级趣味的东西。”

“说真的，德拉科，你的状态有点不对……要不要我帮你解决一下？”布雷斯认真地提议道，“你也知道，抑制剂不是一直能起作用，不管它有多……呃，贵，偶然也需要那种事来调节的。”

听到这番甚至算不上暗示的话，德拉科的脸不受控制地泛起一片红晕，他咬着牙想让脸上的热度下去，顺便再丢出一句“我不需要”的讽刺——但他失败了。他无可救药地发现自己有反应了，尽管只是下腹有点燥热，他脑中还是开始自动播放一些画面——他们不止一次互相纾解过欲望，有一次德拉科还用上了嘴，每次都是充满愉悦的美好回忆，经常换着法子出现在德拉科的梦里。但他们在第一次时就约法三章，最前提的一条就是：不破坏他们的朋友关系。

德拉科觉得自己冷静下来了，甚至还能嘲讽一下自己。他总算发现自己总是只看着眼前，从不考虑下一步，目光短浅得像个愚蠢的麻瓜；从普通朋友，到有性关系的朋友，再到形婚，他一步一走，以为就可以顺利地走到最后——该死的他就不能一开始就告诉布雷斯，他想和他上床、恋爱、结婚？

“我用不着你施舍，扎比尼！”

他丢下这句话怒气冲冲地摔门走了。布雷斯躺在沙发上无奈地摇了摇头，视线再次聚焦到该死的恋爱法则上去。女生怎么会爱看这种东西？

德拉科越走越快，在下午的走廊上横冲直撞，走廊上的人该死的多，令人恼火——他径直上到八楼，停在一面墙壁前，等着那个神奇的房间出现。这个有求必应屋还是上学期跟踪三人组的时候发现的，可以变出所有想要的东西。

眼前的场景随他的需要发生了变化，房间正中出现一张柔软的大床，熏香和层层叠叠的床帐让气氛有些旖旎。德拉科脱下袍子和鞋裤躺在床上，深吸一口气，然后说道：“润滑剂和……按摩棒。”

布雷斯没在晚餐的斯莱特林餐桌上看到德拉科。今天有小少爷喜欢的松露巧克力和香草冰激凌球，联想到德拉科摔门而去前的哀怨表情，布雷斯一阵心虚，弄了一盘子甜食去找。走在走廊上四处找德拉科时，他觉得自己就像是个端着狗粮寻找走失宠物的无奈主人。他心里念念叨叨着德拉科的名字，一路晃到八楼还不见人影，不禁有些着急起来。

他不知道德拉科在生什么气，他恋爱经验丰富，可没有一个像德拉科这样喜怒无常的——何况他们甚至不是恋爱关系。

“德拉科！”他喊，“你躲哪里去了？”

咔嚓一声，他身边的墙上出现了一扇门。

德拉科双腿紧紧绞着被子，手指在后面胡乱地抽插。他还是没敢用那根按摩棒，只是试了试塞进去头部就立刻放弃了，他简直不敢想被一个发情的alpha肏进去是多可怕的一件事。现在他正经历着人生中第一次不靠抑制剂度过的发情期，情潮一波波涌向下体，他的大腿根濡湿一片。德拉科后悔死了自己冲动的决定，居然真的以为可以靠自己挨过去——该死的，他连怎么自慰都不知道！

“……德拉科？”

熟悉的声音一响起，房间里顿时陷入死一样的寂静。德拉科直接死机，随即发出尖叫：“布雷斯？你他妈怎么在这？”

“我也不……”

“滚出去！！”

德拉科大喊。开什么玩笑，偏偏被他看到自己这副蠢样，他想死的心都有了。他努力直起身子，试图维持最后的尊严，尽管他怀疑自己在布雷斯眼中已经彻底成了笑话，“你他妈是来看我出丑的话，你看到了，现在赶紧滚……唔……”

又一阵猛烈的情潮袭来，他软软地倒了下去。布雷斯的信息素开始在房间里穿梭，透过厚厚的床帐渗透进来，让他几乎失去理智。那个alpha掀开层层阻碍，毫无保留地释放出和平常不同的、极有侵略性的味道。

“我来帮你，德拉科。”

 

“布雷斯……布雷斯……”金发的omega神志不清地叫着他的名字，下身温柔地缠着他的阴茎吮吸，即便不乏经验，布雷斯还是感受到一阵阵让他头脑发热的快感。

德拉科出奇地顺从——从布雷斯压在他身上时，他就主动环上了手臂，腿软软地勾着他的腰。蜂蜜牛奶的甜香浓郁得让人晕晕乎乎，他扣着德拉科的腰，不遗余力地撞进已经极度湿润的小口。德拉科攀着他有气无力地呻吟，发情让他极度疲惫，在布雷斯堪称温柔的操弄下几乎快要睡着。他的眼半眯着，微张的唇间不时吐出舒服的哼叫，整个人快要在柔软的床上化成一滩水。

布雷斯看着omega这副样子有点好笑。他在性事上向来有自制力，比起一个人舒服更注重双方的享受，但德拉科表现得也太放松了一点。和他不积极的反应相对的，他的身体极度敏感，被干得后面不停地流水，从交合处顺着阴茎流出来，把一大片床单洇得透湿。布雷斯并不介意德拉科快要睡着的事实，本来他这么做也多半是为了帮omega度过难熬的发情期，虽说一开始的确是被那副画面激得差点难以自持。这么说吧，照顾德拉科几乎成了他的习惯，哪怕从没有分化出性别的时候开始。

如果哪一天德拉科告诉他他不需要照顾了，他可能真的会不大适从。

他突然想起德拉科之前的提议。“我们可以结婚。”和德拉科共度一生的想法并不是那么糟糕，或者说会很棒——他们了解彼此，除了更多更亲密的身体接触，他们的生活和现在不会有很大改变。他当然不介意和德拉科一直这样下去，没了这个任性的金发男孩他会一团糟的。

哦梅林，他想和德拉科结婚。非常非常想。但他还是需要保证德拉科和他是两情相悦的——他在这方面出乎意料的保守。

布雷斯放任自己胡思乱想，感觉阴茎在不断的进出中渐渐肿胀，德拉科体内的腔口已经打开了一条小缝。这可不妙，他咬着牙往外抽，心想过去他想从一个omega身体里出来可不费这么大劲。

德拉科突然睁大眼睛，抓住了他的手腕。

“别出去……”金发omega恳求道。他大大的灰蓝色眼睛上笼罩着雾气，和沙哑柔软的嗓音一并组成了杀伤力巨大的武器——专杀布雷斯的那种。但这回他不能轻易服软，发情的omega比alpha还不清醒，他不能趁人之危。于是他不为所动地继续撤退。德拉科急了，在床单上蹭动着往他的胯部靠。“标记我，布雷斯，求你！”

“你再说下去我就忍不了了。”布雷斯黑着脸按住德拉科，完全没想到对方会因为这个哭出来。干他的时候都没有哭……他完全乱了阵脚，安抚地把德拉科抱起来让他靠在自己怀里，好言相劝道：“你现在不知道自己在做什么。我不能标记你，我们是朋友对吗？”

“去他妈的朋友，”德拉科靠在他胸口哭得抽气，“你就这么……我就这么让你讨厌？你甚至不愿意标记我？”

“你怎么会这么想？我全天下最不讨厌的家伙就是你。”

“那你为什么不标记我？”

布雷斯被德拉科的逻辑弄得很头痛。他的阴茎还埋在omega湿热紧致的肉穴里，实在很难维持过久的理智。

“因为你不喜欢我，是的。我不能标记你，因为我们不能结婚，我说过我认为只有互相喜欢才能结婚……”

“所以你又拒绝了我。”德拉科离开他的胸膛，对他怒目而视。“明明是你不喜欢我！那你为什么还有和我做爱？”

“我说过我最不讨厌的就是你了吧？我喜欢你，你这个蠢货omega！”

布雷斯气得也吼起来。但这回德拉科没有吼回来，而是呆在他怀里，傻乎乎地瞪着他。他拼命按捺好好吻他一通的冲动，闭着眼平复呼吸。这时他感到一只潮热的手按住了他的后颈，接着嘴唇贴上了另外什么湿润的东西。

德拉科在吻他。比起他自己的吻还嫌笨拙，舌尖试探地轻舔，嘴唇贴在一起缓慢地磨蹭。布雷斯只愣了一秒，反扣住对方的脑袋加深了这个吻。

“标记我，”结束一吻后，德拉科再次要求。这次布雷斯回以微笑。

“为你服务。”他笑着重新顶入温热的穴道，不再犹豫地撞进那条小缝，更多的情液汹涌而出对他表示热烈欢迎。德拉科拱起了腰，痛得又抽泣起来。但他用力地勾住了他的腰，不允许他慢下来。

“别停下……”

fin.


End file.
